Poemas Íntimos
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: O amor pode ser expresso em simples poemas. um amor, muito mais do que palavras.Fic H²


Mione se encontrava sozinha na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Poderia estar fazendo seus deveres, mas sempre que se encontrava nessa situação de solidão completa, pensava nele...pensava no único garoto que fazia seu coração palpitar, o único garoto que fazia um sorriso em seus lábios brotarem sem ao menos piscar. Estava se sentindo na maior agonia, pois não sabia a melhor forma de dizer tudo que sentia a ele. Estava sendo oprimida pelo que sentia e achava que não havia as mínimas condições de algum dia ele notá-la. Fazia pouco tempo que percebeu que levava jeito para escrever poesias e sempre rascunhava algumas na sua agenda. Às vezes, no meio da noite quando perdia o sono, escrevia versos e mais versos, seja eles de pura solidão ou de puro amor. Levantou-se e foi para o lado da Sala comunal que tinha mais claridade. Notou que o local estava sendo iluminado por belas estrelas e que o céu estava completamente limpo. i _"Como eu queria estar aqui com ele...apreciando as estrelas..." _ /i - pensou Mione dando um longo suspiro e pegando sua agenda. Começou a folheá-la com extrema cautela e se deparou com uma folha em branco. Não havia escrito nada sobre o dia anterior e não fazia a mínima questão de relembrar o que houve. Pegou o tinteiro e uma pena. Estava procurando alguma inspiração para poder desabafar o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Molhou a ponta da pena com delicadeza no tinteiro e começou a dissolver seus pensamentos em pequenas estrofes.

_ i b Estrelas /b _

_As estrelas aguçam meus sentidos_

_Me iluminam com seus sussurros infinitos_

_Ofuscam meus olhos para eu escrever algo relativo_

_Me guiam para dissolver palavras enfrentando o impiedoso destino._

_Inspiração elas me dão para suspirar_

_Inspirar,expirar e sentir que existe magia no ar_

_Gratifico ao universo por tê-las comigo_

_Porque mesmo estando sozinha,elas admiram meu sono depressivo._

_Brilhem e me iluminem_

_Me inspirem e me gratifiquem_

_Sempre precisarei de suas luzes na escuridão_

_Para escrever sobre meus conflitos e fugir da solidão. /i _

Mione passou o tempo olhando para as estrelas até que desse tempo para a tinta secar. Uma fina lágrima começou a escorrer por seu rosto. Não estava se sentindo muito bem e queria continuar colocando tudo que sentia pra fora. Estava se sentindo um lixo por não saber se expressar na frente da pessoa amada. Voltou sua atenção desesperadamente para a agenda procurando mais páginas vazias e, assim que encontrou, postou mais uma vez a ponta da pena procurando as palavras certas para desabafar o que realmente sentia. i _ "Não seja tola...não é sobre as estrelas que você quer falar...é sobre o Harry...anda..escreve sua anta.." /i _ - pensava Mione balançando ligeiramente a perna aparentemente nervosa. Não sabia como começar um poema pensando no seu grande amor. i _ "Ele merece mais do que um poema..." /i - _pensou Mione molhando a ponta da pena delicadamente. Estava extremante pensativa procurando pensar nas palavras certas para expor pelo menos metade do que sentia por Harry, mas a cada instante as coisas se tornavam mais complicadas fazendo Mione escrever várias coisas e, logo em seguida, rasgar as folhas ou dar enormes rabiscos negando tudo que escrevia. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu extremamente iluminado e deu mais um longo suspiro. Pousou a pena calmamente no papel e começou mais uma vez a dissolver as palavras que viam a sua cabeça.

_ i b Sentir e ver: Somente em você. /b _

_Não sei o que vi em seus belos olhos_

_Mas sei que eles me dão segurança ao ignorar os outros_

_Me dão segurança ao apreciar o que é belo_

_Me dão segurança ao me ver refletida neles seu nenhum apelo._

_Não sei o que vi em seus gestos_

_Mas sei que eles me socorrem dos apuros_

_Seus gestos me fazem me sentir especial_

_E sem eles, nunca sentira algo tão surreal._

_Não sei o que vi em seus lábios_

_Belos lábios que adoraria adocicá-los_

_Belos lábios que imagino se perderem nos meus_

_Belos lábios que são exclusivamente seus._

_Não sei o que vi em seu abraço_

_Mas sei que meu mundo cai quando estamos entrelaçados_

_Desejo,conduta e loucura_

_Que me fazem resistir a essa dor que perdura._

_Choro todas as noites imaginando seus olhos_

_Me reprimo toda vez que sinto seus gestos_

_Me perco toda vez que examino seus lábios_

_Me entorpeço toda vez que estou em seus braços._

_Por isso que meu amor por ti é sagrado_

_Que poema ridículo, mas faço de bom grado_

_Pois sei que nunca te direi o realmente guardo_

_E sei que ao escrever isso, meu coração não está sendo remendado._

_Te amo e queria te dizer olhando nos seus olhos_

_Te amo e queria apenas uma resposta com seus gestos carinhosos_

_Te amo e queria o mais belo beijo para selar meus lábios calorosos_

_Te amo e queria um abraço para demonstrar que meus sentimentos são dolorosos._

_Quero deixar claro que vi tudo de mais belo em você_

_Sinto amor, carinho até a impressão de te perder_

_Espero que um dia eu possa te acalentar no escuro_

_E fazer com que nossos medos desapareçam do lado obscuro. /i _

Mione sentiu que poderia escrever muito mais coisas sobre seu grande amor, se não fosse interrompida pelos passos do próprio que descia as escadas calmamente a procura de alguma coisa. Mione se levantou totalmente destrambelhada da cadeira deixando cair à agenda no chão e fazendo o maior estrondo.

-Mione? O que faz aqui a essa hora? -perguntou Harry enrugando a testa.

-Nada! - respondeu Mione tirando o cabelo dos olhos e evitando seu olhar. Sentia suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

-Nada? Tem certeza? - insistiu Harry totalmente desconfiado.

-Absoluta! - disse Mione sorrindo sem jeito. - E você..o que faz aqui?

-Bom...eu... - disse Harry chegando mais perto dela para poder vê-la melhor. - Estava atrás de você!

Mione caiu com tudo na cadeira e sentiu suas costas baterem com tudo na quina da mesa. Ficou totalmente sem ar e não sabia como reagir aquele momento que sempre via em seus sonhos.

-P...por ...por que você estava atrás de mim? -perguntou Mione tentando agir da forma mais normal possível.

-Quero falar com você! - disse Harry chegando mais perto e tropeçando na agenda de Mione. - Isso é seu?

-É sim! -disse Mione sem jeito torcendo para que ele não pegasse, mas não foi atendida. Harry abaixou e pegou a agenda da garota com a pagina do poema que ela tinha acabado de escrever.

-Posso ler? - perguntou Harry muito interessado.

-Sabe o que é...não acho legal você ficar lendo meus poemas. -disse Mione levantando e se dando conta que ela e Harry estavam muito próximos e corou na mesma hora.

-Por que não? Somos amigos ou não? -perguntou Harry enrugando a testa.

-Harry..esse poema é muito particular...você pode ler os outros.. -pediu Mione quase sem ar.

-Deve ser mesmo..o titulo é bem sugestivo.. -disse Harry relendo o titulo do poema. -_ Sentir e ver: Somente em você, _bonito titulo.

-Harry, você está me deixando embaraçada. -disse Mione quase sem fôlego.

-Esse é o meu objetivo! -disse Harry olhando-a fixamente. -Tem certeza que não quer que eu leia?

Mione começou a ter uma leve impressão que ele estava querendo jogar com ela, mas jogar o quê? Era muito discreta com sentimentos, não seria possível ele descobrir uma coisa tão intima de uma hora pra outra.

-Harry...

-Tá! Entendi! Eu vou ter que recitar o meu primeiro, né? -disse Harry vasculhando os bolsos.

-Como assim? -perguntou Mione confusa.

-Vou recitar meu poema pra você! Quer dizer, um poema que escolhi pra você. -disse Harry abrindo um pedaço de pergaminho na frente dela.

-Não estou entendendo! - disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

-Acho que ...quando eu ler...você vai entender... -disse Harry olhando-a carinhosamente. - Você quer que eu leia ou você prefere recitá-lo?

-Pode recitar! -disse Mione respirando fundo. Tinha certeza que, se tivesse algum problema cardíaco, teria um enfarte naquele mesmo instante.

_ i b Quando eu não mais existir... /b _

_Quando eu não mais existir, procure-me nas flores_

_Eu serei o perfume daquela que você tocou._

_Quando eu não mais existir, procure-me na noite_

_Eu serei a brisa que beija seus lábios._

_Quando eu não mais existir,procure-me na chuva_

_Eu serei os pingos que caem em seu rosto._

_Quando eu não mais existir, procure-me nas estrelas_

_Eu estarei em uma delas para te dizer:Boa noite._

_Quando eu não mais existir,procure-me no campo_

_Eu serei um pássaro que canta nossa música._

_Quando eu não mais existir, procure-me no seu "eu"_

_Eu serei a lembrança que abala seu ser._

_Quando eu não mais existir em sua vida_

_Procure-me nas estrelas do imaginário: Eu estarei lá._

_Quando eu não mais existir em sua vida_

_Em vez de procurar-me em todos os lugares_

_Por favor, aproveite e me olhe de frente e diga : "Eu te amo"._

_Porque tentarei jamais de deixar de existir,_

_Pois eu tentarei com todas minhas forças_

_Fazer você notar que eu existo,_

_Pois serei sua existência e poderei dizer sem medo... /i _

Harry vez uma breve pausa do poema. Os olhos de Mione transbordavam de lágrimas e mal podia controlar os soluços impulsivos. O garoto se aproximou dela e secou cada lágrima que escorria de seu rosto delicadamente. Mione não sabia se admirava o garoto no escuro ou se simplesmente voltava a chorar. Estava na expectativa pelo final do poema, mas estava sem coragem para perguntar qual era o final e se afogou em um choro silencioso perdida nos olhos verdes do garoto.

-Quer saber o final do poema? - perguntou Harry em um sussurro quase inaudível.

-Gos..gostaria! - disse Mione tentando acalmar os nervos.

-Vou te dizer! -disse Harry pegando em uma de suas mãos e colocando a outra em seu rosto alisando delicadamente. - Serei sua existência e poderei dizer sem medo... - e encostou os lábios nos dela.- que te amo Hermione Granger.

Mione não soube o que responder. Ficou muda e parecia que nem ao menos respirava. Tantos meses gostando daquele garoto e de repente ele toma uma iniciativa dessas? Mione não podia se sentir mais feliz ao ouvir que Harry a amava, assim como ela também o amava. Tentou conter as lágrimas e sorrir mesmo esse sorriso sendo entre algumas lágrimas que ainda persistiam escorrer de seu rosto.

-Te amo muito, Mione! -disse Harry a envolvendo nos braços. - Te amo tanto que não agüentava mais guardar isso pra mim.

-Também te amo, Harry, mesmo proibindo você de ler meu poema. -disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

-Não precisava proibir se é você quem vai lê-lo pra mim! -disse Harry alisando seu rosto com carinho.

-Prefiro recitar outra coisa para ti! -disse Mione alisando sua nuca e aproximando seus lábios de seu ouvido. - Quer ouvir?

-Adoraria! - disse Harry sorrindo.

Mione se ajeitou da forma mais confortável nos braços de Harry. Parecia que somente os dois existiam naquele lugar e que nada e nem ninguém poderiam separá-los. A garota buscou o fundo dos olhos verdes do garoto e começou a recitar o poema com todo o amor que tinha em seu peito.

_ b i Ninguém /b _

_Ninguém é tão forte, que nunca tenha chorado_

_Ninguém é tão fraco, que nunca tenha vencido_

_Ninguém é tão inútil, que nunca tenha contribuído_

_Ninguém é sábio, que nunca tenha errado_

_Ninguém é tão corajoso, que nunca tenha medo_

_Ninguém é tão medroso, que nunca tenha coragem_

_Ninguém é tão ninguém que nunca precise de ninguém como eu preciso de você. /i _

Harry sentiu seu coração palpitar a mil por hora. Nunca se sentiu tão especial em toda sua vida a ponto de ceder a tudo para viver um grande amor. Assim que finalizou o poema, Mione deu um meio sorriso e sussurrou em seu ouvido um belo "Eu te amo!".

-Também te amo! -disse Harry lhe dando um beijo no rosto.- Posso finalizar esse momento do jeito que ele merece?

-Fique à vontade! -disse Mione olhando-o carinhosamente.

Harry envolveu Mione carinhosamente nos braços e a envolveu em um doce e longo beijo. Podiam sentir as batidas dos corações de ambos e as respirações ofegantes que não negavam que o que sentiam um pelo outro era altamente profundo. Harry acariciava os cabelos da garota com extrema cautela e, ente beijos, não deixava uma oportunidade de dizer o quanto a amava.

-Podemos recitar um poema juntos agora...o que acha? - sugeriu Mione lhe dando alguns selinhos.

-Sou péssimo pra isso, mas não custa tentar! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto.

-Ok..vamos começar então! -disse Mione apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do garoto.

-Sabe...acho melhor a eu dizer uma coisa que realmente é verdade... - disse Harry olhando para a janela.

-O quê? - disse Mione erguendo a cabeça.

-Pra que a beleza dos olhos, se, quando beijamos, os olhos se fecham? -disse Harry dando um risinho.

-Seu bobo! -disse Mione empurrando-o no sofá e se aconchegando em seus braços. - Talvez você esteja dizendo isso, porque seus olhos são muito lindos.

-Serio? - perguntou Harry irônico.

-Sim! -disse Mione lhe dando um selinho.

-Eu já sabia disso! -disse Harry abarcando-a. - Mas prefiro os seus!

-Nhá..que lindo.. - disse Mione sorrindo.

-Mas não quero falar de olhos, quero apenas sentir o calor de seus lábios e o calor de suas caricias.

-Sim sr.Potter! -disse Mione evolvendo-o em um beijo intensamente apaixonado.

-Te amo! -disse Harry sussurrando.

-Te amo! -disse Mione no mesmo tom.

Passaram a noite inteira largados no sofá conversando e se revesando entre poemas e beijos intensos. Estavam apaixonados e ninguém poderia negar o que ambos sentiam. Mione viu que não havia mais com que se preocupar,pois seus sentimentos reprimidos por tanto tempo, logo se expandiu em uma busca do corpo do garoto que tomou a iniciativa em cativá-la. Felizes e amados.. e nada poderia separá-los...um amor verdadeiro...nunca se separa apenas se torna mais forte conforme seus obstáculos.

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado dessa short fic. Foi a primeira H² que fiz na vida! Os poemas são de minha autoria, se quiser usar, peça autorização.**

**Beijos na bochecha!**


End file.
